Secrets of the Teen
by charmedrocks33
Summary: Mel has got some Secrets that will soon come out..
1. Secrets of the Teen

Secrets of the Teen. By Mandi  
  
Piper and Leo- Melinda is their daughter, 16, grade 11, blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Phoebe and Cole- Aly is their daughter, 13, grade 8, brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
Prue and Andy- Alex is their daughter, 6, grade 1, brown hair, blue eyes.  
It was the middle of the night and it was raining pretty hard, around 2:30 in the morning. A young teenage girl walked up to the manor and stood in front of the steps. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was 16 years old, and she was wearing jeans with holes in the knee and a big long sleeve's shirt, she soaked because of the rain. As she was about to leave the light by the door was turned on and a lady opened the door and stood by it with her arms folded in front of her chest. "Mel! Where have you been? You were suppose to be home at 12:00." Piper Wyatt said to her daughter who just started to walk up the steps and now stood next to her mother at the door. "I lost track of time, it will never happen again. I swear it." Mel told her mother, who just shook her head and let her daughter come in the house. "You are very lucky that your father isn't home. If he was, you would be in a lot more trouble than your getting into now." Piper said to Mel who just went upstairs to change out of her wet clothes and change into her Pjs. Piper walked up the stairs after Mel went up, she stopped at her daughter's door and saw her sitting on her bed. "Wanna tell me the real reason you came home late?" Piper asked looking at Mel, who didn't look back at her but at the floor. "That is what happened, if you don't believe me fine but it's what really happened." Mel said to her and than got in bed and laid down with her back to Piper. Piper just shook her head a little bit and lefted the room and went to her own going to sleep.  
Next Morning, The lies Start.  
When morning came, Mel was the first one up, she got ready for school and went downstairs to get something to eat. After Mel got downstairs her cousin Aly had gotten up and got dressed and went downstairs seeing Mel eating breakfast at the table. "Hey Mel. How is everything going?" Aly asked as she sat down and started to eat also. "Hey, I guess alright, but I got to go so I'll see you later?" Mel asked as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "Yeah, unless I have to stay after school for a sport" Aly told her. "Ok than, later" Mel said and lefted the house and got on her bike and rode to school. "Bye." Aly called behide Mel as she lefted the house, after Aly finished eating she went upstairs and got her little cousin up. "Hey Alex, coming on you got to get up." Aly said as Alex got out of bed and started to get dressed for school. " I hate school, it's no fun." Alex said to herself as she was getting dressed. Aly went to her room and got her backpack and went downstairs to wait for Alex because she had to take her to school. When Alex came downstairs she went into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin and than Aly and her lefted for school.  
When the girls lefted for school, Phoebe was getting up. Phoebe looked around and remembers Cole was on a trip for work and wouldn't be back for another week. She got up and went downstairs and sat down at the table. Piper woke up and knew Leo was helping a charge out, so she went downstairs into the kitchen and saw Phoebe sitting at the table so Piper joined her. "Hey Pheebs, don't u have work today?" Piper asked her little sister. "Hey, no not today." Phoebe said to her. Phoebe worked at the hospital during the day and really didn't get days off. "That's good right?" Piper asked as she stood up and got a muffin for herself and sat back down. "Yeah, I can relax for one day, what about you? Don't you have to get the club ready?" Phoebe asked as she took some of Piper's muffin. "No, it got cleaned last night even if I wasn't there." Piper told her and got up and got another muffin for Phoebe and than sat down again. "Thanks, why weren't you at the club?" Phoebe asked as she started eating the muffin. "I was here, waiting for Mel to come home and she didn't get home till 2:30 in the morning." Piper told her. "Wasn't it raining last night? What was she doing at 2:30 in the morning?" Phoebe ask her. "Yeah it was raining, and I don't know. She told me she lost track of time, which I don't believe." Piper said to Phoebe. "Next time you should just follow her, find out where she goes and what she does." Phoebe said to her sister. "I can't do that phoebe, maybe you should and tell me what u find out." Piper told Phoebe as she stood up and went to get something to drink. "Me? Would you really trust me doing that stuff?" Phoebe asked as she looked at her sister. "Your right. Prue is better for the job." Piper told phoebe smiling. "Of course I trust you Phoebe, that is why I'm asking you." Piper told her as she sat back down with her drink in hand. "Ok fine, I'll go and follow her tonight if she goes out." Phoebe told Piper as Prue walked in the kitchen. "Follow who if who goes out?" Prue asked looking at both sisters as she got coffee and sat down at the table. "Piper wants me to follow Mel tonight so she would know what Mel does when she goes out at night." Phoebe told Prue. "Oh I see, what makes you think she is doing something bad when she goes out at night?" Prue asked looking at Piper. "Prue, she came at 2:30 last night. It was pouring rain, and she told me she just lost track of time, I don't believe that." Piper told Prue as she went back to eating her muffin. "Didn't someone we know always used to say that when she came in later?" Prue asked Piper as she looked at Phoebe. "Hey! I only said that 5 times, and it was the truth!" Phoebe told them and Prue and Piper just laughed a little bit. "Yeah Pheebs, only 5 times." Piper said getting up and putting her cup in the sink. "You had so many excuses for coming home late, I wonder if you told Mel any of them?" Prue asked her. "Nope, they are mine and mine alone, I didn't tell Mel any of them." Phoebe told Piper and Prue. "Good, because if u did I would hurt u Pheebs." Piper said to her as she sat back down at the table. "ok before this gets any worse, do either of you have work today?" Prue asked standing up. "Nope, don't u?" Phoebe asked and Prue shook her head no. "why are you asking Prue?" Piper asked standing up and looking at her sister who was just standing there with a plan on her face. " Were are going to make a little trip, meet you guys in my car." Prue said and lefted the kitchen and went out to her car and waited for her sisters. "What was that?" Phoebe asked as they walked out to the car. "Who knows, I guess we will find out when we get there." Piper said as they both got in the car, Piper in front with Prue and Phoebe in the back. Prue started the car and started to drive to the high school where Mel was. "Uhh, Prue, we are at Mel's school. Any reason why?" Phoebe asked her older sister. "Just going to see what Mel does before school. I used to do it to you Pheebs. That's how I knew you smoked." Prue told her as she parked the car. "Hey! If I knew that I would have waited till after school." Phoebe said as she sat back in her seat. "Ok, we are here for a reason and it's not to talk about the past." Piper said as she looked out the window and looked for Mel and after a little bit of looking, Piper saw Mel with a group of kids who were talking and smoking. "We know she smokes, hopefully that's all she does." Piper said as she watched her daughter pass the cig on to someone else after she smokes some.  
"So Mel, how much trouble did you get into last night?" Mike asked her after he pulled her on his lap and hugged her from behide. "Not a lot, and as you know it was worth it." Mel said smiling at Mike, he was her boy friend, and they have been going out for two years. "So you coming to the party tonight?" Mike asked her smiling. "Only if your going with me, what time does it start?" Mel asked him. "It starts at 7:00 and goes till 1:30 in the morning, think you can stay out that late." He told her as he heard the bell ring for everyone to come inside for school. "What time did I go home last night? You know I'll stay out as late as I want." Mel told him as she got up but he pulled her back and kissed her and than smiled and took her hand and they walked inside for school.  
"Who was that guy she was kissing?" Phoebe asked as she watched Mel and Mike walk in the school. "Her boy friend, Mike, they have been going out for two years and he is 17 and 11 grade." Piper told them as she sat back in her chair. "Oh, he is hot, she has good taste in guys." Phoebe said as Prue started up the car to leave. "Phoebe remember, your married and he is younger than you by a lot." Prue said as she was driving back to the manor. "True, but I can still say what's on my mind." Phoebe told her as she looked out the window. "Yes u can, but no one wants to hear it now Pheebs." Prue told her sister as she drove. " Oh right, sorry" Phoebe said to Piper and Prue. As Prue drove home, she noticed Piper was very quiet, she wasn't talking at all just looking out the window. "Piper, are u okay?" Prue asked when she pulled into the driveway. "Yeah, I'm fine." Piper said as she got out of the car and went inside the house. Prue and Phoebe got out and followed her. "You don't sound okay. Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" Phoebe asked her sister who just walked upstairs, leaving two sisters downstairs, worried. "What do we do now Prue?" Phoebe asked her older sister, who looked as if she didn't have the answer. "We wait till she is ready to talk to us, or to Mel or even Leo for that matter." Prue said and walked into the kitchen, Phoebe following Prue after a second. 


	2. Lies Start

Secrets of the Teen. By Mandi.  
Piper didn't go up to her room, she went to Mel's room to see what else her daughter does. Piper walked in and looked around, her daughter's room has changed since the last time Piper ever really looked around. There were more posters on the wall, a stack of CDs on her dresser and around her stereo, papers on the desk, clothes all over the place. "How does she find anything in this room?" Piper said to herself as she walked more in and started looking around the room, moving things, looking under items, just looking for something that would tell her what Mel does with her life. Piper thought of places that Phoebe used to hide her stuff that she didn't want anyone to find, she remember Pheebs would hide things under her mattress. Piper went over to Mel's bed, and picked the mattress up, and sure enough she found something lying there.  
  
"What if she doesn't talk to anyone Prue?" Phoebe asked her sister as she sat at the table. "Than we make her talk." Prue said as she got herself some coffee and sat at the table beside Phoebe. "I guess we could do that," Phoebe said as Piper walked in the kitchen with something behide her back. "Pheebs, what was the worst thing you did as a teen?" Piper asked from the doorway. "Umm, I smoked weed, that was the worst I did. Why do u ask?" Phoebe asked looking at Piper kinda confused. "Cause, I found this under her mattress." Piper said as she walked over to the table and put down a bag full of weed, cigs and pills. "This is what you found Piper?" Prue asked as she picked the bag up and looked at it. "Yeah, I can't believe her. I know I didn't raise my daughter to use drugs or anything like that." Piper said as she took a seat next to Prue at the table. "Piper, honey, you couldn't stop this. You guys couldn't stop me when I did half the stuff I did." Phoebe said to Piper and than took the bag from Prue, looking at the things inside. "Maybe something is bugging her, and this is her way to not think about it?" Prue questioned not sure what to tell Piper to help her out. "Yeah, maybe but she isn't getting these back, I'm going to put them in my room." Piper said getting up, taking the bag and going upstairs to her room and putting the bag in her nightstand and than going back downstairs. "Hide it?" Prue asked when Piper came back down and sat back at the table. "Yes, and don't say anything, no clues or anything like that." Piper told them. "We wont say anything to her, just act normal, like we usually do." Phoebe said to Piper and got up, getting herself something to drink. "Alright, good. I'm going to go lay down for a bit." Piper said standing up and leaving the kitchen and going up to her room and lying down on her bed. 


	3. Getting Caught

Phoebe watched Piper leave the kitchen and than looked at Prue. "This is bad Prue, how can Piper be so clam about this. I would be freaking out if Aly was doing any of that." Phoebe said sitting back down. "I would also if it was Alex, but it's not our daughters that are doing this, its Piper's daughter. Her and Leo have to talk to her about, and stop her from it all." Prue told Phoebe, thinking about what would she do if it were Alex they were dealing with, not Mel. "Where is Leo anyway?" Phoebe asked after awhile of silence. "Working? I'm not sure, haven't seen him for while now." Prue told her as she looked out the window. "Prue, what's on your mind?" Phoebe asked, seeing how Prue wasn't paying attention. "Nothing, I was just looking outside." Prue said and than saw blue lights form in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys. Do you know where Piper is?" Leo asked after he orbed in the room. "Hey Leo. Piper is upstairs, laying down I think." Phoebe told him. Leo nodded and than walked out of the kitchen and upstairs, to his and Piper's room and opened the door. "Piper?" Leo said as he shut the door and walked over to the bed where she was laying down with her back to the door. He sat down beside her and looked at her. She wasn't sleeping, she was awake, looking at the wall, deep in her own thoughts. "Piper, honey. What's wrong?" Leo asked her. "Mel." Was all Piper said to Leo, not looking at him, but at the wall. "What's wrong with Mel?" He asked her, making Piper look at him but she didn't say anything. "Piper, what's going on with Mel?" He said again. "This is what's going on wit Mel." Piper said getting up and going to her nightstand and taking out the bag and tossed it on the bed in front of Leo. "What's this?" He asked as he picked it up and looked at it. "It's what our daughter has gotten into, there is weed, cigs and pills in there." Piper told him still standing by the nightstand. "Where is Mel now?" Leo asked as he got up and went over to Piper, put it back in the nightstand and sat down on the bed in front of Piper. "She is in school I hope" Piper said to him. "When she gets home, we will talk to her about it." Leo told Piper. "But for now. Lay down, I'll lay down with you." Leo said taking one of her hands and bring her closer to the bed, and than moved over and Piper sat down next to him and they both laid down on the bed. "Leo, I don't know why she started this, what could have made her do this?" Piper asked him, looking up at him. "I don't know sweetie. I guess we can find out when we talk to her, just relax now. Sleep for a little bit, I'm not going anywhere." He told as Piper nodded her head and closed her eyes, going to sleep. Leo watched her sleep for a little bit and than went to sleep himself.  
  
At the school grounds, Mel and Mike and all there other friends, where outside just talking about the party that was going to be going on later that night. "Need me to bring anything John?" Mike asked his friend. "Just yourself and beer if you want." He told Mike. Mike nodded and passed the cig on to Mel, who took it and took a puff of it and passes it on to the next person. "Your going to pick me up right?" Mel asked Mike, looking at him. "Course I will babe. Just call me when you want to go and I'm there." He told her smiling. "Good, cause I might call you before the party even starts." She told him. One of Mel's Friends passed her the cig and Mel took it and took another puff from it. "Melinda Wyatt!" the principal called her name and walked over to the group and took the cig from Mel and put it out. "Smoking on school grounds isn't allowed, follow me to my office!" The principal told her and started walking. "More trouble than I need, just have your cell-phone on." Mel told Mike, gave him a kiss and than followed the principal into the school and her office. 


	4. School Meeting

Secrets of the Teen. By Mandi.  
When Mel got to the principal's office, she sat down in one of the chairs there and waited for her to start talking. "Melinda, you do know I have to call your parents about this right?" The principal asked her as she took her seat. "Yeah I know, so do it already so we can get on with our lives." Mel told her, not really caring about getting in trouble. The principal called the manor and waited for someone to pick the phone up.  
  
Leo heard the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" He said into the phone. "Mr.Wyatt? This is the Principal at Mel's school. Do you think you and your wife could come in. We have a matter that must be talked about." She told him as she watched Mel just sit there looking around the room. "Yeah, me and my wife will be there soon." Leo said and hung up the phone and started to wake Piper. "Piper sweetie. Gotta get up, we have to go to Mel's school." Leo said as Piper woke up. "What? Why?" Piper asked getting out of bed as Leo did and they walked towards the door of their room. "I don't know, she just said there was something we needed to talk about." Leo said as they walked downstairs and to the car and started driving to the school.  
  
"They will be here soon." The principal told Mel. "Woohoo! Can't wait." Mel said and rolled her eyes. "This isn't a time to be joking Melinda, you are in a lot of trouble." She told Mel. "What else is new? I'm always getting into trouble and this is the first time your calling my parents." Mel told her. "They will know about everything you have been doing at school. Don't think they won't find out about everything." The principal told her. "Well that's just grand, but I'm not going to be here when they come, I'm out." Mel said standing up and going towards the door. As she got to the door it opened and stood Leo and Piper. "Going somewhere? Sit down now." Leo told Mel in an angry but clam tone. Mel rolled her eyes and turned back around and sat back down in the chair she was sitting in before, and Piper and Leo took a seat on either side of her. "Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt, I called you down to tell you that I found Melinda smoking on school grounds." The principal told them. "What? Mel, what were you thinking?" Piper asked her daughter who didn't say anything. "Is there anything else we should know about Mrs. Banks?" Leo asked the principal. "As a matter of fact, yes, a lot of things I need to talk to you both about." Mrs. Banks told them. "Melinda has been caught cheating on tests, smoking in the school and outside of the school, beating up other students who would try and tell a teacher of something she did, and sometimes just starting fights with anyone she could start one with, and also forging signatures on bad tests and bad report cards." Mrs. Banks told them. "How come we are just finding this out now?" Piper asked her. "It's only now I had time to call, I've been busy with other students that do worse than Melinda here, and I also caught her today on my own." She told them. "So what happens now with her?" Leo asked as he looked at Mel and than at Mrs. Banks. "I'm going to have to suspend her from school, at least for a about three weeks, and the rest is up to you." Mrs. Banks told Leo. "Alright, well, thank you for being this to our attention." Leo said getting up as did Piper and Mel. "Your welcome, Melinda is a good kid, all she needs someone to guide her in the right direction." Mrs. Banks told them as they lefted and headed to their car. When they got in, Leo started the car and Mel didn't say anything, just looked out the window. Leo drove to the manor, he couldn't believe what he heard from the principal, him and Piper would have a talk with her when they got home, they were going to find out what was going on wit Mel, weather she liked it or not. 


	5. Family Talk Or Family Fight

Secrets of the Teen. By Mandi  
  
When they got home Leo parked the car in the driveway and Mel got out of the car and went inside followed by Piper and Leo. "Where are you going?" Piper asked as Mel started towards the stairs. "To my room, to get away from everyone, including you two." Mel said and kepted walking to the stairs. "Stop right there Mel! Get your butt into the livingroom and sit down!" Leo said in a angry voice and Mel turned around and walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch. Piper and Leo sat in front of her on the other couch. "Mel, what's going on with you. You acting different, you're getting into trouble at school. If this is your way of getting attention, well stop, cause there are other ways to get it." Piper told her daughter. "I'm not doing it cause of attention, this is who I am. If you can't handle it, well tough cause your going to have too." Mel told them. "Tough for you, cause this you had better change and I mean fast. Your mother and I didn't raise you like this Mel, you know it and we know it." Leo told her slowly getting mad at his daughter. "You might think you didn't, but this how I turned out, and I ain't changing just because you told me too." Mel told her dad. "I'll be right back." Piper said getting up and going upstairs to her room to get something. "Mel, people think your trouble, they aren't going to give a trouble marker a future and if it did, it would have you saying. Would you like fries with that sir." Leo told his daughter who just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure that will be my future." Mel told him, not caring at all. Piper came back downstairs and walked in the livingroom and threw the bag of cigs, weed and pills on the table. "What the hell is this Mel?" Piper asked her daughter. "What the fuck are you doing going through my stuff for!" Mel yelled at her mom and reached for the bag but Leo grabbed it and pulled it away from her. "Why are you using this stuff Mel. It could kill you! Is that what you want? To die? Not to live in this world?" Leo asked her yelling. "Maybe it is! I would be away from everyone in this house!" Mel yelled as she stood up. "Everyone in this house cares about you and worries about you! If you can't see that, than there must be something wrong with you." Leo yelled, he was totally pissed off by Mel's yelling and actions. "Why don't you all just leave me the fuck alone! I would be a lot better that way!" Mel screamed and ran out of the room and upstairs to her own room, slammed the door and locked it. Piper watched her daughter run upstairs, the words Mel said hurt Piper inside. She couldn't believe what Mel was saying, wanting to die, everyone to leave her alone. "That's not a bad idea!" Leo yelled after her when she ran up the stairs, he was so pissed her threw the bag at the wall. "Damn it!" he yelled a loud and walked out of the livingroom and out of the house and slammed the front door behide him. Piper just sat there on the couch, she saw how pissed and upset Leo was, and how angry Mel was. "What's happening to my family, everything is falling apart." Piper said as she started crying, she was losing her family and she didn't know how to stop it from taking full effect.  
  
  
  
***I want to thank everyone so far who wrote reviews cause u have ketped me going on writing this story and made me get to chapter 5 already. So thank u everyone! Keep R/R and I will keep the chapters coming.*** 


	6. House Break

Secrets of the Teen. By Mandi.  
  
When Mel got to her room she was pissed. She couldn't believe her mom went through her stuff. "I need to get out of here." Mel said after being in her room for two hours of just sitting on her bed. She picked up her phone and called Mike's cell phone. After three rings Mike picked up his phone. "Hello?" Mike said into the phone as he put his jacket on. "Hey babe, I need you to come and pick me up, but I'm going to met you by the corner of the street." Mel told her boyfriend as she was looking for something else to wear. "Alright, I'll be waiting for you. Love ya babe." He told her and hung up and lefted his house and got in his car and drove to the corner to meet Mel. Mel put her phone down on her bed and got changed into black pants and a pink top. She grabbed her jacket off her bed and opened her window and climbed out, shut her window slowly not to make noise and quietly walked along the rooftop to a pipe and climbed down and than walked to the corner were Mike was waiting. "Hey, thanks for coming." She said when she got in and kissed him. "Of course I came, I know how you don't like to be waiting here for me." He told her and started the car and drove off to John's house, were people were already starting to show up for the rocking party that was going to happen soon. They got out of the car walked in the house. "Hey John! Everything all set?" Mike asked when they walked in and into the livingroom. "Of course it's all set, now all we need are the people." John told Mike and Mel who lefted the livingroom to find something to do.  
  
Piper got off the couch and started upstairs to see if Mel was ok. She got to her daughter's room, and heard nothing that would let her know if Mel was up or sleeping. Piper opened the door a bit and looked in, and saw no one in the room. "Great, now Mel has run away." Piper said and lefted the room and shut the door, she went back downstairs and into the livingroom. "Leo!" Piper called for him, but she didn't see his blue lights come in the room. "Leo! Come on! Mel is missing!" Piper called again and still didn't see the lights. "Damn it Leo! Get down here now!" Piper called for the third time and finally saw the blue lights and than Leo standing there. "What Piper? What is it." Leo asked her when he came in. "What took you so long to get down here?" she asked him. "I was busy with another charge, now what is wrong?" He asked her again. "Mel is gone, she isn't in her room and I have no idea where she is." Piper told him. Leo closed his eyes and tried to sense his daughter, he found her but he couldn't orb to her. "She is fine, but with a lot of people, most likely at a party." Leo told her and sat down on the couch. "Mel is so grounded when she gets home" Piper said as she sat down next to Leo. 


	7. Party Time And Worried Parents

Secrets of the Teen. By Mandi.  
  
  
  
After three hours later the party was starting to take action. They blasted up the music and got the drinks and food out for everyone. The party of the night had begun and was long gone from finishing. Mel and Mike were in the livingroom dancing, having the time of their lives. " Is this great or what?" Mike asked Mel as they stopped dancing for now and got some beers for themselves. "Yeah, It's the best ever!" Mel told him smiling and looked around. "It getting packed fast." Mike told her as he put his arm around Mel. "Yeah it is, wanna go outside for a bit?" Mel asked him, and he nodded. They both went outside and sat down with a group of people who were busy doing drugs or finding new ways to get high. Mike asked for some of the things they were using, and the people gave it to him and Mike took Mel over to the side of the house. "Wanna try some of this out?" He asked her already using some of it. "Yeah, I wanna try it." Mel told him and took some of it, after she took it, the first thing she felt was her body feeling light, her mind clearing of problems, everything becoming the way she thought it should be. "Woah, that's a rush at something new" Mel told him smiling and got more from him. "Yeah, totally, we should ask where they got this stuff from." Mike told Mel as he sat down on the ground, pulling Mel down with him and kissed her. She kissed him back putting her arms around him and bringing herself closer to him.  
  
Piper had gotten up awhile before going to the kitchen to get herself coffee and still wasn't back in the livingroom. Leo got up and walked to the kitchen and saw Piper sitting there, looking out in space. "What ya thinking about?" He asked as he sat down next to her. "About Mel, about how we missed everything going on in her life." Piper said as she looked down at the table. "Piper, we couldn't stop her, she did this without us even knowing." Leo told her. "We should have known Leo, we should have been able to find out something was going on ever since she started coming home later and later and smelling like smoke or coming home sick. We just didn't take in any of the signs." Piper told him, now looking at him. "We just didn't think she would be doing anything like that, just be around people like that." Leo told his worried wife. "I want to help her Leo, I really do, but she doesn't want it. She is totally against getting any help at all and that hurts, I'm worried for her." Piper told him. Leo took one of Piper's hands in his. "I know, I'm worried for her also." He told her.  
  
  
  
Ok, sorry for taking soooo long to write another chapter, I've been busy with mid-terms in school and than I had writers-block, but I got my groove back and I am writing, thxs for everyone who reviewed, keep them coming, and the chapters will keep coming. R/R! 


	8. Late Nights

Secrets of the Teen. By Mandi.  
"Hey babe, you wanna go back to the party?" Mike asked sitting up and looking at Mel. "Sure, Lets go inside and have some fun." Mel told him getting up and waiting for Mike. They both got up and walked back inside the house, grabbed some beers and started to dance. After a couple of hours the party started to die down and people started to leave. Mike and Mel walked to his car and Mike drove Mel to a club, so they could party a bit more, since it was only 3 in the morning. "What kind of club are we going to?" Mel asked as she looked out the window. "A club that lets anyone in, doesn't matter the age." Mike told her as he pulled into the clubs parking lot, parking and got out just as Mel did.  
  
"Leo, where the hell is she?" Piper asked as she started to pace around the room. "She will be home soon, just relax." He told her from the bed. "Don't' tell me to relax! Our daughter is out at 3 in the morning doing who knows!" Piper said to him kinda harsh. "She is fine, if she was in trouble, the cops would have been here." Leo told her sitting up on the bed. "If that is suppose to be comforting in a way?" she asked him as she stopped pacing in front of him. "Only a little bit, Piper, come on lay down, just rest for a bit." Leo told her, sitting her down on the bed next to him. "I can't lay down, I'm worried and afraid something has happened to her." She told him leaning into him. "When she gets home, you could yell, ground, anything to make yourself feel better." He said as he put his arm around her. "The only thing that would make me feel better is seeing that she is alright." She told him, kinda relaxing. "And you will see that she is alright." He told her calmly. "Why would she do this? Doesn't she know what it's doing to us?" Piper asked him as she laid her head on his shoulder. "She is confused, something is bugging her, and this is how she deals with it." Leo told her, trying to be supportive. "What could make her so confused to do something like this?" Piper asked looking up at him. "I don't know, you would have to ask her." Leo said as he looked at his watch, which read 3:45am, he was starting to wonder if she was going to come home at all. "If she ever gets home I could ask her." Piper told him.  
  
They have been dancing for awhile now, when Mel looked at her watch, and it was 4 in the morning. "Mike, I should get home, my parents are going to freak out if I'm not." She told him, he just nodded his head and they walked out of the club. They got to his car and he started it up and drove to her house, pulling into the driveway and looked at Mel. "Did you have fun tonight?" he asked her. "Yeah, I had a great time, I thank you for that." She told him and gave him a kiss and than got out of the car going into her house. She closed the door behide her and walked up to her room, going into her room and shut her door, than laying down on her bed going to sleep.  
  
"Leo, did you hear a car leave the driveway?" Piper asked, shaking him awake. "No, I didn't hear anything, why?" He asked as he opened his eyes. "I think Mel is home, come on." Piper said getting up from the bed and leaving hers and Leo's room, going to Mel's room and opened the door. They saw Mel sleeping on her bed, like she was there the whole night. "See, she is home and alright. Nothing to worry about at all." Leo told her, happy Mel came home at all. "There is something wrong. Like where she has been all night and what she was doing." Piper said as Leo shut the door and walked back to their room with Piper. "you can ask her that tomorrow morning, but for now, we are going back to sleep." Leo told her when they got to their room.  
  
Sorry its taking me a while to get this chapters in, I have the next to chapters written out on paper, so I just have to write them out on the computer, so I will get those on soon as I can, keep R/R and I will keep writing! And thxs to everyone who has already reviewed! 


	9. Morning After

Secrets of the Teen. By Mandi.  
Saturday morning came and Piper and Leo were starting to get up. "Think she is still sleeping?" Piper asked looking over at him. "Don't know, think we should go check?" Leo asked sitting up in bed. "Yeah, lets go." She told him. They got out of bed and walked down to Mel's room, opened the door and looked inside. Mel was still sleeping, so Piper and Leo lefted the room, going downstairs, seeing Prue. "Hey guys, did you sleep good?" Prue asked them after getting some coffee. "Don't even ask." Piper said as she sat down, letting Prue have the confused look on her face. "Mel lefted home yesterday afternoon, after we kinda had a talk with her, and she didn't come home till 4:00 in the morning." Leo told her, and sat down next to Piper at the table. "Oh! She is still home right?" Prue asked as she leaned against the counter top. "Yeah, hopefully she will stay in her room for the rest of the day." Piper said to her sister. "So, no plans for you two?" Prue asked them. "Not for me, unless the elders call me away" Leo told her getting up and getting coffee. "The club is fine, so I don't have to be in till later, so no plans, how about you?" Piper asked. "I got to get some photos for my boss, cause nothing is prefect, until you have atleast 5 or more shots of the samething." Prue told her as she sat down. Phoebe soon came downstairs and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I hate Saturdays." She said as she laid her head down on the table. "Morning to you too Pheebs, what's wrong with Saturdays?" Piper asked her. "Nothing! That's the problem!" Phoebe told them. "We aren't following, what do you mean by that?" Prue asked confused by what her sister just told them. "Nothing is happening today, nothing exciting anyway, and that what makes it boring." Phoebe said as she got and got something to eat. "Oh, well, can't you find something to do?" Piper asked her. "I could, but that takes times." Phoebe told her sisters. "Time which you have, since you don't have anything to do." Prue told her and looked at her watch. "Damn, I should get going, I'll see you two later." Prue told them all, go up and lefted the house going to work. "So Pipe, wanna watch some T.V with me?" Phoebe asked standing up. "Yeah, I'll meet you in there." Piper told her. "Alright, I'll be waiting." Phoebe said leaving the room.  
  
Ok..i know it's short..but the next part is long..sooo..don't worry!..keep R/R and the parts will keep coming out..don't forget to read my other story.."A Lost Child is Found"..i have some parts posted already..and I have to post the rest of those chapters..so..thxs for reviews that ppl have gave me already! 


	10. Sister Time

"You wanna come watch t.v with us?" Piper asked Leo, who was standing by the sink. "No, It's alright, your time with your sister, I gotta go and make sure they wont need me anytime soon." Leo told her, going to her and kissed her than orbed out. Piper got up and walked into the livingroom with Phoebe, and sat down next to her. "What did you do?" Phoebe asked from looking at the t.v. "Nothing, just talked to Leo for a bit." Piper told her. "About?" Phoebe asked being nosy. "None of your business." Piper told her smiling a lil bit. "Aw, No fair, I wanna know." Phoebe said making a face. "Well you cant, next time spy." She said to her and took the remote and changed the channel. "Maybe I will do that." Phoebe said smiling a lil looking at Piper. "I bet you will. I'm surprised you haven't already." Piper said as she laid her head down on the pillow that was in Phoebe's lap. "Maybe I have and maybe I haven't" She said as she played with Piper's hair. "So how are things going with you and Cole?" Piper asked her. "They are going alright, expect for the business trips he is always on" Phoebe told her as she looked at what was on t.v. "When does he get back?" Piper asked as she changed the channel again. "Soon I hope, he was suppose to be back today, but they changed something and he is stuck there for a couple of days more." Phoebe said and took the remote from Piper, and put the other show on. "Bet you and Aly will be glad to see him again." Piper said to her sister. "Yeah we both miss him. I think Aly does more cause he is never around, but he is trying a lot to be a great father." Phoebe said as she started to braid Piper's hair. "That's good, Leo tries with Mel, but lately she just been bitching to us, kinda like someone I known, who acted like that." Piper said to Phoebe. "Hey! I wasn't that bad." She said and hit piper lightly on the arm. "That bad, but bad enough, sometimes I wonder if she was switched at birth or something." Piper said. "Maybe she was, with our supernatural lives, anything could happen." Phoebe told her. "Yeah, I guess something like that could happen." Piper said as she took the remote back and changed the channel again, because she didn't like what was on. "That was a good show, change it back Piper." Phoebe said, wanting to watch the sport show. "No, I didn't like that, I don't like sports." Piper said putting cartoons on. "Since when do you watch cartoons?" Phoebe asked her. "Since Mel always wanted to watch them when she was growing up, and I've always liked cartoons, just never watched them." Piper said putting the remote on the floor. "True, but that's because you were too busy studying your brain out." Phoebe said smiling. "Good thing I did, otherwise I would have ended up following what you did." Piper said looking up at Phoebe. "The things I did weren't bad, ok, maybe some of them, but I was a ok kid" Phoebe told her. "Ok for getting in trouble all the time, weather at home or at school." Piper said smiling. "It was the only way to get any attention in this house, and it was fun to see Grams, Prue and you mad." Phoebe said smiling. "You thought it was fun? It wasn't fun, well not for us." Piper said as she sat back up. "It was so much fun, after I went away. I would leave laughing." Phoebe said smiling, thinking about those days. "You thought it was funny? Well, I think this is funny" Piper said smiling and than started to tickle Phoebe. Who started laughing, trying to get away from Piper." Piper..please..stop..with..the..tickling!" Phoebe got out as she laughed. "Never! You will now know what is funny and what's not." Piper said smiling. "I...don't..think.it's.funny" Phoebe said still laughing. " Leo orbed into the livingroom, and saw his wife, tickling his sister in-law. "Than why are you still laughing?" She asked her sister smiling. "Cause...you.are....making me!" Phoebe said and saw Leo, and looked at him with a 'Help me look'. Leo walked over quietly behide Piper, who wasn't paying attention, and just started tickling her. "Hey!..stop!" Piper said as she started laughing. "Are you going to stop tickling Phoebe?" He asked her smiling. Piper just nodded her head as she laughed. "Should we believe her Leo?" Phoebe asked smiling. "I don't know, Maybe we should let her suffer." Leo said as he looked at Piper trying to get away from him. "Nah, I think she has suffered enough, you can let her go after I leave the room, away from harms ways." Phoebe said as she got up and ran out of the room and upstairs. Leo stopped tickling his wife and just hugged her. "You have enough?" He asked her smiling. "Yeah, I promise not to do it again" Piper said leaning into him. "So you had fun hanging with Phoebe? Leo asked her. "Yeah! Lots and lots of fun." She told him. "Good, you need to be more happy" he said. "I am happy, I'm always happy." She told him smiling. They looked over to the stairs and saw Mel coming down them, and going to the kitchen. "Ok, I'm sometimes happy, not always." She said as she got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Alrite..srry to keep everyone waitin wit the new chapters..but here is one..kinda long..hope u like it..and I will add more chapters as quick as I can now cause I have them all wit me on paper..just gotta write it up on the computer..so..keep R/R and I'll keep adding.. 


	11. Mother And Daughter Talk

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Mel sitting at the table, with her head down on the table. "You okay?" Piper asked as she got a bottle water from the fridge and put it on the table next to Mel. "Headache." Was all Mel said with her head still down. Piper got some Advil and put the bottle next to the water. "Take that to help." Piper said to her. Mel looked up and took to Advil out of the bottle and took them, than opened the water bottle drinking some water, than put her head back down on the table. "Want anything else?" Piper asked as she leaned against the counter top. "No." Mel told her as she laid her head on her arms instead of the table. "Where were you last night? That made you come home at 4:00 in the morning." Piper asked her daughter. "I was out." Mel stated to her. "You're going to have to be a little more clear on where." Piper said. "I told you, I went out! There is nothing more, nothing less." Mel said as she looked up at her mother. "If you want to go out again, you will tell your father and me were you are going." Piper said to her, trying to keep her cool. "I don't have to tell you guys anything! You shouldn't have to know where I go as long as I come home!" Mel told her and laid her head back down on the table. "I have to care, cause you are my daughter and my responsible, if something happens to you, I'm blame and it shows I have no control over my own daughter." Piper told her. "Whatever I don't care anymore! I will live my life the way I want to!" Mel said and got up and left the room, leaving the house. Piper stood there for a few minutes, than walked into the livingroom. She saw Leo just sitting on the couch, looking around the room not seeing her come in. "Mel came and now is gone." Piper said as she sat down on the couch next to Leo. "Did you find anything out?" Leo asked as he took Piper into his arms. "Only that she doesn't care and is living her life the way she wants to." Piper told him as she leaned back into him relaxing. "And that means?" He asked. "She is going to do anything she wants and we can't stop her" Piper told him. "We can and we will stop her, she is our daughter Piper. We can't let her act like this, it's not normal." Leo said. "I know it's not normal but what can we do? She doesn't listen and knows how to get out of every room we put her in." Piper said to him. "True, but we have to do something to stop her from acting this way." He said as he leaned back into the couch thinking. Piper just nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, also thinking of what they could do. 


	12. Joy Ride Or Is It?

Mel went walking around the block, going no-where just walking. A car pulled up beside Mel, and she stopped. "Hey Mel! Wanna come for a ride? We got beer and we are heading to a hang out place." One of Mel's friends, Julie said from the back seat. "Yeah, sure I'll come." Mel said and got in the front seat, than Julie passed her a beer. Her friend Kelly started up the car again and drove down the street. Mel could tell that all her friends had been drinking from the sight of the empty beer bottles on the car floor and that they were drunk, from the way the girls in the back were acting and the way Kelly was driving. "Hey Kelly, let me drive." Mel asked her. "Why? You don't even got a license to drive." Kelly said as she stepped on the gas a little more. "You don't have a license either! So just pull over and let me drive. Your drunk and I'm not." Mel said to her. "I'm not drunk and it's my car." Kelly said looking at her. "Yes you are and will you slow down, your going fast!" Mel said and tried to get her to stop the car still. "I'm not going fast, now this would be going fast!" Kelly said and stepped on the gas more, making the car go faster as it headed in a 4-way street. Kelly kept going faster and passed through the red light she had. As the car made it's way to the middle, another car was already coming. Kelly hit the break but wasn't quick enough. The two cars hit each other, Kelly's car hitting the driver-side of the others car. 


	13. Important Call

Aly and Alex have gotten up and were in the livingroom watching t.v when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Aly yelled and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked into the phone. "Hello, is there a Mr. or Mrs. Wyatt around?" the man on the phone asked her. "No, they went out for a little bit. Would you like to speak to my mother?" Aly asked him. "Yes, that would be fine." He said to her. Aly went to find her mom and when she did, gave her the phone. "Hello?" Phoebe said into the phone. "Hello, are you related to a Melinda Wyatt?" he asked her. "Yes I am. I'm her aunt, is something wrong?" she asked him. "This is Nick Freeman down at the juvenile hall where Melinda is being held. She is here for in a car with other girls who all didn't have their licenses. They were speeding and drinking and also hit another car, which has lead the person driving that car in the hospital. The girls are here because we have to do something and we cant right now, so this is where they will remain till this matter has been fixed." Mr. Freeman told Phoebe. "Oh, ok. I'll tell her parents as soon as they get home. Do u have the address of the place where Mel is?" Phoebe asked him. He gave Phoebe the address than hung up because he had to call the other girl's parents. Phoebe went into the livingroom and sat on the couch next to Aly and Alex. "What was wrong?" Aly asked her mom when she sat down. "Nothing important, just gotta tell your aunt and uncle something when they get home." Phoebe said to Aly. Two minutes later Piper and Leo walked in the door. Phoebe got up and pulled them both into the kitchen. "Ok, let me talk before you say anything. There was a call from a Nick Freeman at the Juvenile hall, saying Mel and some other girls where there from drinking and driving without a license. He gave me the address to the place if you want to see Mel" Phoebe said and held out the paper. Piper took it and without a word left the kitchen and left the house going into the car and started it up, waiting for Leo. "Thanks for telling us Phoebe." He told her and left the house, going to the car and getting in. Piper started to drive, not saying anything to Leo, nor him saying anything to her. 


	14. Father And Daughter Talk

When they got there, Piper parked the car, but didn't get out. "Piper, are you coming?" Leo asked her. "I can't go in there." Piper told him. "You can go in there, you just don't want to believe you can." He said. "No, I'm not going in. I'm waiting here, you go in, you see and talk to her." Piper said as she looked at him. "Fine, I'll be back soon." Leo said and got out of the car and walked into the building. When he got in, he asked where he would be able to see his daughter. They told him where to go and he went. When he got to the visitor room he took a seat at one of the tables. A few minutes later, Mel walked in and sat down across from Leo at the table. Leo looked at her, she was wearing a long white-sleeved shirt under a blue short sleeved shirt, and with blue pants. She also had a cut on her forehead from hitting the window after the cars hit each other, she also didn't look happy to see him. "What are you doing here?" Mel asked her father. "I could ask you the same question. What happened Mel?" Leo asked. "I'm certain you already know what happened. If you didn't, why would you be here?" Mel said as she put her hands on the table. "I know, but I wanna hear it from you. Lately you have totally become a different person and your mother and I don't like it." Leo stated. "Well, that is going to suck for you and mom. Since I'm not changing who I am. I don't believe I'm doing anything wrong." She said. "You don't believe you are doing anything wrong? Mel, look where you are, do you like what you see? This is a place for kids who are trouble and you shouldn't be in this group of people cause we didn't raise our daughter for trouble. This new you better leave, cause if it doesn't you are going to be seeing a hell lot more of this place." Leo told her. "I don't care, this place doesn't bug me." She said to Leo. "When it does, and it will. Don't call home and tell us you will change and you want to leave. You choose what you do in your life and if you end up here. It is and was your own fault." Leo told her and got up and walked away, leaving her at the table. Mel left after he did, going back to her room thing. Leo got outside and just stood there a bit. He looked at Piper in her car, how she was just looking out the window, like she was thinking about something. He took a breath and walked to the car, getting in. Piper didn't say anything and just started up the car again and started to drive back to the manor. 


	15. Author Note

Author Note: Lately I haven't been getting any reviews on my new chapters, so I'm going to just take the time now to write them up, but not post them right away. Unless you readers want to see them as soon as they are written, let me know. And also thanks for those who already have reviewed so far. I look forward to reading more of what you all think on the story. 


	16. Silent Mode

The drive home was silent. Piper didn't ask or say anything after Leo got back into the car. She just drove, keeping her thoughts in her head. When they got to the manor, Piper parked in the driveway and than they both got out of the car. Piper walked straight up the stairs of the manor steps and into the house and than up to her room, not saying anything. Leo followed her inside the house and watched her go upstairs. Phoebe walked into the room. "Hey, How did it go?" she asked Leo. "Ok I guess, Piper didn't go in, she stayed in the car and I went in." he told her as he walked into the kitchen with Phoebe following behide him. " Why did she stay in the car?" she asked. "I don't know, she hasn't said anything since I left the car to see Mel, she been on silent mode." Leo said as he got himself coffee. "That's not good, I can tell you that right now." Phoebe told him as she sat down at the table. "Anyway to break her out of it?" he asked as he sat down also. "I don't think so, we just let it ride out, and when she is ready, she will talk." Phoebe told him. "How long does it last for?" Leo asked after taking a sip of his coffee. " A couple of days, the longest she went was a week and a half." She said. "Hopefully it doesn't last that long, because sooner or later she will have to talk to Mel, cause she is going to be there for awhile." Leo told her. "Maybe you should go talk to Piper." Phoebe told him getting up from her seat. "Yeah, maybe I will try and talk with her." He said getting up also and made his way out of the kitchen and up to his and Piper's room and opened the door. He saw Piper laying down on the bed with her back to him, he walked over and sat down next to her. "Piper, how are you doing?" he asked, trying to make conversation, but she didn't say anything in return. "I talked to Mel, I guess she is doing alright, she just has a cut on her forehead." He said, still not getting a response from her. "Come on Piper, you cant keep doing this not talking thing." Leo told her. Piper just pulled the blanket more around her, not wanting to speak to her husband or anyone else. "Fine, don't talk to me either, but you will sooner or later, but I have to go now." He told her when he heard a charge calling him, he still didn't get anything. "I love you and I'll be home as quick as I can." Leo said and orbed out. 


	17. Plans For The Day

Downstairs, Prue had gotten up, and went into the livingroom, seeing Alex, Aly, and Phoebe watching t.v. "Good morning everyone." Prue said as she sat down next to Alex, who went into her mom's lap. "Hi mommy." Alex said smiling, to Prue. "Hey aunt Prue." Aly said as she was looking at the t.v. "Hiya big sister." Phoebe smiling to Prue. " What's with all the happiness?" Prue asked them, since they usually were all grumpy. "We are in a good mood mommy." Alex said smiling. "Yeah I can see that sweetie." Prue said smiling at Alex. "Mommy, where is daddy?" "Daddy is at work Al, he should be home later tonight." Prue told her. "Okie dokie, can you help me get something to eat?" she asked her mom, looking up at her. "Sure I can sweetie, let's go." Prue said and picked up Alex, making her way to the kitchen. "Mom, who called before?" Aly asked her mom. "Someone for Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo, nothing for you to worry about." Phoebe told her. "It had to do with Mel right?" Aly asked as she faced her mom. "Maybe, why are you interested in finding out what's going on with your aunt, uncle and cousin?" Phoebe asked her daughter. "I don't know, I'm just worried about Mel." "She is fine sweets, don't worry about her so much, she can handle herself." Phoebe said as she hugged Aly. "I know, but I still cant help but worry about her." Aly said as she hugged her mom back. "I know, come on lets go get something to eat and see what Alex and Prue are doing for today." Phoebe said as she got up, and Aly got up also. They walked into the kitchen and saw Alex eating her cereal and Prue reading the paper with her coffee mug next to her. Aly got something to eat, and than sat down next to her cousin. "Prue, what are you doing today?" Phoebe asked as she sat down next to her. "Um, I don't know yet. Why?" Prue asked not looking up from the paper. "Do you think we could go to the park, and drag Piper along?" Phoebe asked. "I don't see why not, so go ask Piper about the park idea." "Alright, I'll go ask." Phoebe said getting up and left the kitchen, walking up the stairs and to Piper and Leo's room, she opened the door and walked over to the bed. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Phoebe asked her, but didn't get any respond from Piper. "Piper, come on talk to me, please" Phoebe said as she leaned over on Piper, so she was laying a bit on her to see her sisters face, and made a cute sad puppy dog face. Piper looked over at Phoebe for a second and saw the face she made and couldn't help but smile a bit. Phoebe always knew how to make her always smile again when she was down. "Stop with that face already." Piper told her. "Yay! I got Piper talking again." Phoebe said smiling and hugged her sister. "Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" Piper asked her, pretending to be annoyed by her being there. "We wanna go to the park and want you to come wit Prue, Aly, Alex and me." "I donno Phoebe, but I guess I could come." Piper told her. "Yay! We are going to go in an hour, so you better be ready." Phoebe said as she sat up and got off the bed. "Yeah, I'll be ready." Piper said to her, and watched Phoebe leave the room. When Phoebe was gone, Piper closed her eyes and remembered always going to the park with Mel, when Mel was younger, and all the fun they had when Leo was there also. They went to the play ground, laid down in the shade, told stories of the clouds, watched the people walk around as they talked on their cell-phones, or walked with dogs. It had been awhile since she, herself had been at the park, and she didn't really want to go, but now it was too late to say no.  
  
Sorry for taken awhile to update, but there it is. Hope you all enjoy it. Also I would like thank all the people who reviewed already and everyone who will hopefully review. So keep R/R and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


End file.
